James
by Irisles
Summary: Picture a boy: rich, popular, handsome, sought- after, from a long line of very important people. Are you picturing? Well, that is what this story is all about. Tough decisions, life, understanding, and most importantly: love. This is the story of James.
1. Meet the Potters

James  
  
By: Irisles  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Any names, places, or references you recognize are most likely copyrighted to JK Rowling. I do not, and do not pretend to own those characters that aren't created by me. So don't sue me! If there is something in my story you believe belongs to you, by all means, email me at Irisles@mail2gold.com and we'll talk. Thank you, and enjoy the story. -Iris  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Meet the Potters  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As he heads his name called, a somewhat skinny boy of 11 walked groggily down a large marble staircase to a huge dining room, and sat clumsily down into his chair. Hearing his sister say good-morning, he grunted indistinctly in reply. He vaguely heard a swooshing of wings somewhere above his head, and felt a letter ricochet off his right temple. "James, snap out of it. You've a letter and your breakfast is getting stone cold," said his father, Ronan Potter. Choosing to eat before opening his letter, he reached for his fork.  
  
  
  
"Mum, I need new school robes and spellbooks for class, and I could use a new broomstick, as I'm on the Quidditch team this year." said James's sister, Jules. In reply, his mother said- "Julia," "Jules." corrected Jules angrily. "Julia," his mother said more pointedly," Your broomstick is perfectly good. As to robes and spellbooks, we'll need to visit Diagon Alley in the near future." James's mother, Grace Potter, was a top Auror for the Ministry of Magic, as was his father. Aurors had become more needed since last year, 1977; a Dark Wizard named Voldemort began gaining power. As to Jules, she was a Gryffindor third-year at Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Feeling slightly more coherent and also finished with his ham and eggs, he put down his fork and turned to the letter. Seeing where it was from, his stomach gave a slight jolt. Opening the letter, he read:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry [pic]  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf.Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of al necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dad, I got in!" James cried, brandishing the letter at his father. "Well done, son!" said Mr. Potter, Beaming. Kissing his mother on the cheek with a hurried good-bye, he tore out of the dining room and up the stairs, taking them two- at-a- time. Skidding to a halt before his bedroom, he flung open the double doors. Striding in, he sat onto his desk chair and looked around at the familiar space. The walls were a very dark navy, and the furniture was mahogany. In the corner, near a window, sat a large golden cage containing an owl with shiny silver feathers. This was James's personal owl, Lucille, or more commonly Lucy. Deciding to send a letter to his best friend, Sirius Black, about being accepted, he took out his quill and a piece of parchment and wrote:  
  
Sirius,  
  
Got accepted to Hogwarts today. Mum and dad are thrilled. You got in too, right? Catch ya later. James *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
About two weeks later, James had been dropped off in Diagon Alley with Jules and a hefty sack of Galleons. Their mission: School supplies James loved Diagon alley. Games, supplies, joke stuff, magical animals, and Quidditch stuff: this place had it all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jules and James decided to visit Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions first. As James stood on a stool getting fitted, he looked into a mirror. Staring back at him, he saw a gangly, raven-haired boy with blue eyes behind silver-rimmed glasses. His eyesight had always been poor. Looking behind himself he saw Jules getting fitted for dark velvet dress robes. She was stocky unlike him, and curvy too. She was very pretty, with the same dark hair a sapphire eyes as James, minus the glasses. Each of them buying several regular school robes as well as an assortment of dress robes, they moved on to the apothecary. After purchasing many vials of potion ingredients, varying in levels of foulness, they headed for their last stop: Ollivander's, to buy James a wand. After trying at least 30 wands, not to mention destroying a lot of property when waving incorrect wands. Finally, when he waved a 12-inch Holly with dragon heartstring, Mr. Ollivander announced that it was the one for James. He paid, and they left.  
  
  
  
They were just leaving Diagon Alley to walk home to Godric's Hollow when- "Jules? Jules, is it you?" was yelled somewhere behind them-in a voice that caused James to roll his eyes- sounded like a person of the male persuasion. Jules grinned, winked at James, and turned around. "Parker! What are you doing here?" she asked. "Buying school supplies, you?" he answered. "Same," they entered a rather uncomfortable silence. To break the tension, Parker asked- "Jules, aren't you going to introduce us?" He nodded ever so slightly at James. "Oh!" she said. "Parker, this is my brother, James Potter. James, this is my good friend and fellow Gryffindor, Parker Martin."  
  
  
  
James and Parker surveyed shook hands as they surveyed each other. James was tall for his age, he stood half a head taller than Parker, who was a third-year to James's first. Where James was thin and pale with black hair and glasses- geek by definition- Parker was muscular, tan, and sandy-haired with big brown eyes- hot by definition. Jules's eyes were darting back and forth between the two, trying to gage what they thought about each other. Eventually they nodded and let go of each other's hands. James looked at Jules.  
  
  
  
"Jules," he said. "Mum's gonna go ballistic if we don't get home soon. And you know how far a walk it is to Godric's Hollow." "Why don't you just floo?" Interjected Parker. "We're not connected to the floo network. Certain precautions." Said James. "You're right, James, we had better get going. By Parker! I'll see you on the train tomorrow." She smiled, said good-bye, and the two Potters left, Jules blushing profusely.  
  
  
  
  
  
((Iris's note: I know it's kinda lame, but you've gotta start somewhere. Please review, and I'll try and get the next chapter our soon- I promise It'll be better than this! -xoxo Iris)) 


	2. The End of the Beginning

James  
  
By:Irisles  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is copyrighted to JK Rowling, ergo, does not belong to me. So don't sue me. -Iris  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
The End of the Beginning  
  
  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
James was having considerable trouble navigating his trolley around all of the people in people in King's Cross Station. For some reason, today, September the 1st ,1978, the station was unusually packed. James supposed it was because so many others were going to the same place as him: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was extremely excited, as was his 13-year-old sister, Jules, or so it appeared. After getting onto Platform 9 ¾ as inconspicuously as possible, Jules immediately ran off to her group of friends, and brought them back to James and his parents.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mum, Dad, James; these are my friends," she indicated three equally pretty girls standing next to her.  
  
"This is Kylie Lisette," she pointed to a gorgeous, tall girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes. James's stomach gave a jump. However, Jules moved on.  
  
"And Selma Chelsea," this time she indicated a short black girl with hair even darker black than James's own. She had very white teeth, and was very pretty as well. Jules pushed on to the last girl.  
  
"And last but not least, this is Jade McKafferty," she pulled forward the last and undoubtedly the prettiest of the three girls. This one was tan, about as tall as James, with hazel eyes, chestnut brown hair, and a big smile. They were all already in school robes, but Jules and James were still donning Muggle clothes. Jules then bade farewell to their parents, and went off to get onto the train, telling James she'd see him at the feast. James then turned to Grace and Ronan Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mum, Dad, I'd better go, but I'll see you at Christmas, okay?" He said.  
  
"Oh, Jamie. I can't believe my little boy is already going off to school!" His mother lost composure and burst into tears.  
  
"Gracie, darling, calm down, you're making a scene." His father interjected. She howled still louder.  
  
"Well, good-bye James. Don't get into too much trouble at school, and do try and make Gryffindor. We have a family tradition to uphold, you know."  
  
"I know, Dad." He replied. He then attempted to kiss his mother on the cheek, but she swept him into a bone-crushing hug, and James noticed people had begun to laugh.  
  
"Grace, Grace- you're killing him, stop," Ronan pried his son from his wife's grip, and said good-bye. The Disapparated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
James turned, and went to stow his luggage on the train. After doing so, he boarded the train. Hearing what was unmistakably Sirius's voice in the very back compartment of the train, he began to shove himself back there. He reached the compartment door, and slid it open. What he saw made him burst out laughing. Sirius had come to his first day of school wearing tweety- bird boxers, dress shoes, a muggle girl's tank top, and a tie. Seeing James (more likely hearing him), he said-  
  
"James! Good to see you, good to see you! Come in, let me introduce you to some people. This is Remus, Peter, Mundungus, Cassie, Marianne, Arabella, Victoria, Lily, Lena, Katharine, and Eric. Everyone, this is my good mate, James Potter."  
  
James looked around at all of the new faces. Each one of them were extremely different from each other. Immediately James was drawn to Cassie, and shook her hand first, followed by the rest. He then sat down next to Sirius and inquired about his choice of attire.  
  
"Sirius, you did notice you weren't dressed, right?"  
  
Sirius looked at him as though he was daft and replied- "Um.. Yeah.Do you think I was dressed without my knowledge?" Seeing James raise his eyebrows, he said,  
  
"I'm trying to get your sister to notice me. Plus, I can be the first of the kids in our year to do something to piss off the professors, so that's an added bonus."  
  
"Yeah, okay Sirius. But just so you know, Jules already knows you, and already she doesn't like you."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Maybe now, but just you wait."  
  
James groaned. "Do you have to have a crush on my sister? It's so disturbing, Sirius! Yechh." He shook as though he had chills.  
  
The rest of the train ride, the kids all played exploding snap, and talked about themselves to people they didn't know. James was very taken with Cassie. Upon further conversation with her, he learned she was Muggle-born and lived in Bath. Lily was Muggle-born as well, and James liked her a lot. He thought they got along well, and hoped he could talk to her more in school.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shortly after dark, the train stopped in Hogsmeade Station. Having already changed into his school robes, he was ready to get off. Sirius was still in his weird getup, and James was enjoying playing in his head what he imagined the professor's reaction to be. They got into the boats to take them across the boats. Seeing as the night was clear and storm-less, the ride was fairly uneventful. When they got in the castle, they were ushered into the Great Hall, a very large room with and enchanted ceiling, and five tables total. Four were vertical, and one placed horizontally on a dais at the front was where the teachers sat, facing their pupils.  
  
  
  
  
  
The first years, including James, crowded into the front of the room. Before them sat a three-legged stool with a shabby old hat on it. A stern- looking witch wearing emerald robes and square- rimmed spectacles strode to the front of the hall carrying a rolled up piece of parchment. The room went silent, with the exception of the students at the tables whispering excitedly. The first years where silent with fear and apprehension. The witch said,  
  
"When I call your name, come forward and be sorted."  
  
"Avery, Edward!" She said. A sulky looking boy came forward, and the hat barely touched his head when it yelled "SLYTHERIN!" The people at the Slytherin table clapped loudly.  
  
"Black, Sirius!" Sirius grinned at James and then walked forward. The stern witch glared at him as several people laughed. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. James clapped as Sirius skipped over to the Gryffindor table. The stern witch, which he heard was Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House, looked highly disappointed that Sirius had been sorted into her house. A little while later, "Evans, Lily!" was called. James was happy to see her sorted into Gryffindor. So where "McCawley, Cassie!" (phew), and "Jackson, Marianne!" Soon, James was called. He walked to the dais somewhat nervously. He sat on the stool, and placed the hat on his head. He waited just a moment until the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" very enthusiastically. He heard Sirius whistle, and Jules yell, "That's my brother! Well Done, James!" He sat down next to Sirius, and waited for the sorting to be finished. As it turned out, everyone in their compartment on the train were sorted into Gryffindor. James was glad. He liked them all. He felt extremely lucky, and went through the next few years feeling the same way.  
  
  
  
  
  
((Iris's Note: I plan to jump ahead a few years now. As Quack Quack 88 said in her review, 11 year olds just aren't that interesting. So, expect chapter three in the very near future, and I hope I can smooth over the jump-ahead enough so that it isn't confusing to read. Thank you to Quack Quack 88 and Mwu for their reviews, and I hope to get more soon! Ciao, Iris)) 


	3. Cassie

James  
  
By: Irisles  
  
  
  
((Iris' note: I want to take the time to thank those people who reviewed. I really appreciate feedback. The first two chapters were fairly vague and non- descriptive, but I'm going to go into more detail with the relationships, and not as much repetition of the surroundings. Note: This chapter is set in James' fourth year (1982). Enjoy! -Iris))  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Cassie  
  
~~**~~**~*~*~*~**~~**~~  
  
  
  
First, second, and third year seemed to all mush together for James. Getting to know the school, making new friends, learning secrets, really honing his prankster abilities. Now in his fourth year, James had everything going for him. He had long grown out of his ugly duckling stage, and was now quite handsome. He was also a Quidditch star, which made him very toned indeed. Not to mention he was extremely popular. He and Sirius practically owned the place, and everyone loved them.  
  
Jules was in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. She was also Head Girl to Parker Martin's Head Boy. They had been together since their fifth year. One of James' favorite pastimes was teasing Jules about her and Parker. Eventually she stopped fighting back, and was now engaged to him.  
  
Onto the subject of James' friends. Sirius had remained his best friend, as well as his partner in crime. He was just as much goofball as he always had been, except now he was an extremely popular goofball, and had to pry the girls off of him. (Sometimes literally.) James' other best friend was Remus Lupin. He had been very aloof the first year or so, going away every month to visit a "sick mother". However, James and Sirius eventually realized Remus was a werewolf. They confronted him about it, and he was much less aloof after that. Remus was also considered quite a catch. And then there was Peter. A plump, weak, somewhat thick kid who tended to follow them around. After a while, they got used to him and he became a member of their little gang. He really wasn't that bad. At least that's what James told himself every day.  
  
His other good friend was Lily. Se really understood him, and they could talk for hours. He had always thought she was very pretty, what with her slim figure, creamy white skin, long, wavy, dark red hair, and her gorgeous emerald eyes. Despite all of that, he had never really been attracted to her- they knew each other too well.  
  
And then there was Cassie. Every time he so much as thought about her, a shiver went down his spine. She was Keeper to his Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and she was very graceful and picturesque. Sandy blonde hair, hazel eyes, freckled face and big smile made her all the more appealing to James. Because of this, he was unbelievably awkward around her. She thought it was very funny.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ "JAMES! JAMES! GET UP NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He heard Sirius yell in his ear. James opened an eye and looked at his clock. It read four forty-five. He then glared at Sirius with his one opened eye. "Sirius. What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Waking. Me. Up. At. Four forty- five. In. The. Morning. On. A. Saturday." He said slowly, as if Sirius was mentally challenged. And that he didn't doubt. "Quidditch practice!" He said excitedly. "Remember, your lovely sister, our dear captain, called and early practice today." Sirius said. James looked at him blankly. "We have a match tomorrow against Ravenclaw tomorrow, remember?" Sirius asked exasperatedly. "We now have exactly four minutes and sixteen-oops, fifteen seconds before we need to be on the Quidditch Pitch! MOVE YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" Sirius said. He then grabbed a large tuft of James' hair and yanked. "BLOODY HELL, SIRIUS! THAT- HURTS!" He yelled at his best friend. "Shucher gob, James. You'll wake the entire house. And it was totally necessary. You weren't moving, and we have two minutes left. I don't want to miss any possible time that I can be around Jules." Sirius said as though it was the most logical thing in the world. James rolled his eyes, groaned, and fell out of bed with a loud thump. As he was getting up, he heard soft footfalls coming up the stairs to their dormitory. A delicate rapping on the door followed this. He tripped over Sirius' broomstick on his way to the door. He finally made it, and opened the door somewhat clumsily. He saw Lily standing there in her dressing gown. Her soft red curls were mussed from sleep, but her eyes looked concerned.  
  
"James, are you okay? I heard yelling and loud noises. You woke the entire house, you know," she said. James grinned.  
  
"No, Lils, Sirius and I are having a small argument-" he shot a glare back at Sirius, and turned back to Lily.  
  
"So no, I'm fine. Did we really wake the entire house?" He asked. She smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah. It was actually kind of funny, Arabella woke up saying 'Don't go, Wolfie!' It was very bizarre." She said. James heard Remus cough in the background.  
  
"I gotta go to Quidditch practice, Lils, but I'll talk to you at breakfast, okay?" James said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you then." She turned and walked back down the stairs, and James closed the door. Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, yeah, we're late. Hold on, I'll get on my Quidditch robes on." James said.  
  
"Actually, Jimmy," James glared at the use of that name, but Sirius pushed on.  
  
"I was going to inquire on the nature of your relationship with Lily. Platonic or romantic, I ask myself." Sirius said while he made it look like he was pondering. James upped the strength of his glare as he clumsily fastened his cloak.  
  
"Platonic, Sirius, how can you even ask that? She's one of my best friends. And if you continue to act like an ass, she will be my best friend. I told you. I fancy Cassie." James said as they left the school together. Sirius snorted.  
  
"Cassie? Cassie McCawley? What the fuck for? Cassie thinks the coolest thing in the world is Cassie. She's way too into herself. She's no good, Jimmy." Sirius said. James glared so much his face was hardly recognizable. And here he thought he was done glaring for the day.  
  
James and Sirius finally made it to the Quidditch pitch. The team was still grounded, and they appeared to be learning the plays for tomorrow's match against Ravenclaw. Apparently hearing they walk over, Jules looked up. "So good of you to take time to show up to practice, boys," she said sarcastically to James and Sirius. "So sorry your Captainness, your thick- headed brother refused to get out of bed. Even in the best families, you get bad eggs, I say," Sirius said importantly. Jules snorted. "I never asked for an explanation, I was merely criticizing you," she retorted. Sirius blushed. James pointed and laughed. "Okay, everybody," Jules started. "Keeper up first, take a lap, Cassie," Cassie nodded and mounted her broom, kicking off hard from the ground. "Beaters next. Parker, Sirius, take your laps," she said next. They kicked off. "Chasers next. Arabella, Kylie, James, up in the air," She finished. "And now me, the Seeker," She said to no one in particular. They had a very difficult practice, and by the time seven- thirty rolled around, they were all more than ready to go and hit the showers before breakfast and classes. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ugh, Divination's next," James moaned as he took a bite of toast. "Cheer up, James, It's only an hour. We have double Transfiguration this afternoon, though, that will be an awful experience," Lily replied. "Not really. I like Transfiguration," he said. Lily wrinkled her nose. James heard footsteps behind him. Lily looked back, rolled her eyes, and turned back to her fruit salad. James looked behind himself, puzzled. It was Cassie. "James," she said, "I was wondering if I could talk to you," she finished. "Yeah, sure, sit down," James answered, and patted the empty space to his left. She shook her head. "I was actually thinking outside would be preferable, if you don't mind," she said. James raised his eyebrows. "Sure, hold on, I'll meet you out there in a sec," he said. She smiled and exited the Great Hall. James turned back to Lily. " I see you in Divination, Lils, save me a seat, okay?" James asked. "Yeah, sure. I'll see you there," she answered. She plastered on a fake smile as James also left the Hall.  
  
He found Cassie waiting outside the big oak doors. He walked over and stood in front of her. He opened his mouth to say hello, but before he had the chance, she grabbed the back of his neck, pulled him towards her, and kissed him rather deeply. After a minute or so or genuine snogging, she let him go. He was somewhat breathless, and she smiled warmly at him. "I suppose I was stupid to think saying hello would serve as a sufficient greeting," he said. Cassie giggled. "Sorry about that, I had just wanted to do it for quite some time. You're quite the hunk you know," she said. James grinned. "Really? And here I thought having a crush on you would come to no avail," she laughed and took the opportunity to kiss him again. "So I take it we're friends now?" He asked when they had broken their kiss. She giggled again. "I was thinking more along the lines of being your girlfriend," she said earnestly. James narrowed his eyes and folded his arms. "Okay, okay. How much did Sirius pay you to ask me out and snog me?" James asked. Cassie raised her eyebrows. "Trust me, James, I did this totally on my own accord," she answered. "Okay then," he said. "But I need to get to Divination, but I'll see you at lunch, okay?" As if it was her answer, she kissed him yet again. "Okay then. Bye now," he grinned, picked up his books, and set off towards the North Tower. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James and Sirius were in their dormitory playing Exploding Snap that evening. Remus was in the common room with Arabella, Lily, Mundungus (who Sirius enjoyed calling dung-head), Peter, Cassie, Kath, Lena, and Victoria. "Hey Sirius, guess what?" James asked. "Chicken-butt?" Sirius answered hopefully. "Not so much, Sirius," Sirius pretended to look crestfallen. "I was going to say that I'm going out with Cassie now, actually," Sirius chocked on air in shock. "What?!? More importantly, WHY?!?!?!" Sirius yelled. James started. "I thought you'd be happy for me, Sirius! I actually have a girlfriend for once. HOW STUPID OF ME TO THINK MY BEST FRIEND WOULD ACTUALLY BE HAPPY FOR ME!" James cried. Sirius appeared to be torn between anger and shock. "OH, EXCUSE ME FOR NOT BEING HAPPY FOR YOU WHEN YOU BECOME THE BOYFRIEND OF A SELF-ABDORBED HOE!" Sirius screamed. James gaped, then got his wits together and punched Sirius in the face with all the strength he could muster. Sirius opened his mouth wide in shock, and then lunged at James, tackling him.  
  
"Sirius, James, what the hell are you doing?!" Lily yelled from the doorway, having come up to see what all the noise was about. She yelled down to the others in the common room for them to help her pry the two boys apart. It took Lily, Remus, Peter, Arabella, and Victoria a good few minutes to pull them apart, Cassie standing in the doorway watching, highly amused. When they finally did get them apart, James had a black eye with scratch marks on his face and bite marks on his hands and arms- with Sirius sporting a bloody nose, chipped tooth, and broken ankle.  
  
Lily, panting, said, "I'll take James to the infirmary now, you all take Sirius in a few minutes." She grabbed his hand, and dragged him out of the dormitory, down the stairs, through the common room, and out the portrait hole. Then she stopped pulling and turned to look at him. "James, why were you and Sirius fighting? You're best friends for goodness sake!" She said indignantly. James looked down, averting her piercing emerald stare. She put a finger under his chin and pulled it up, forcing him to look her in the face. "He called me the boyfriend of a self-absorbed hoe," he said, the sighed. "And who, may I ask, is your girlfriend?" She asked. "Cassie," he answered. Lily dropped her hand from his chin abruptly.  
  
"Let's get you to the infirmary to clean you up a bit. You have a Quidditch match tomorrow, you know. It'll be no good if you show up all sore and broken." She said with a slight edge to her generally melodic voice. They started walking.  
  
'He's going to lose his best friend over that piece of spoiled shit.' She thought to herself.  
  
((Iris' note: You like it? I hope so. Keep the reviews coming; I'll post the next chapter very soon, I promise. -Iris)) 


	4. In More Ways Than One

James  
  
By: Irisles  
  
((Iris' Note-This chapter is mostly just aftermath from the third chapter. Still, I hope you enjoy it! As always, I don't own Harry Potter. So don't sue me. -Iris))  
  
Chapter Four: In More Ways Than One  
  
  
  
*** Lily sat beside James in the Hospital Wing the entire time he was being healed. After his wounds were mended and bandaged, Madame Pomfrey insisted on keeping him in the Hospital Wing for the night, so he would be in prime shape for his Quidditch match the next day.  
  
You couldn't, however, say Sirius was doing as well.  
  
The poor guy had a badly broken ankle. He couldn't move his leg at all. James had made several attempts to apologize, but Sirius would just close his eyes. (Seeing as he didn't have the ability to roll over to give it the full effect.) Thanks to Lily, they had just moved from a hostile silence to an uncomfortable one. Even this pathetic level got worse when Cassie strutted in.  
  
"Omigawd, James, are you okay sweetie?" She asked in a would- be worried voice. I came out more like a screech. Lily winced and Sirius guffawed.  
  
"Bugger off, Cassie, James already has Lily to help him out. she was there when he needed help, unlike you. Read my lips. Nobody. Wants. You. Around. Capish?" Sirius hissed. James pushed himself up and glared.  
  
"Sirius, nobody asked you. So piss off," he said not entirely kindly. Cassie seemed to be enjoying herself. Lily, however, had had enough. "Cassie," she said through gritted teeth, "Would you please leave for a minute? I have to say something to James and Sirius. In private," Lily finished. Cassie squared her shoulders and huffed out of the room. James turned to Lily.  
  
"That was rude," he said.  
  
"That was sort of the point, James." James looked appalled at her very un- Lily like conduct. "So what did you want to say that was so important that my girlfriend had to leave?" He said coldly. "I actually didn't want to say anything," James and Sirius looked equally confused. She stood up, and smacked both of them across their already sore faces. James yelped as Sirius sputtered in shock. Sirius found his voice first.  
  
"LILY! What the hell was that for?!? If you ever- OW!" Lily had slapped him again. This time he had nothing to say.  
  
"I figured that if you two didn't listen to me, at least you'd pay attention to pain," She said, and smiled with satisfaction that the two of them looked surprised and dumbfounded.  
  
"Now that I have your attention," she continued, grinning, "I think I can present my point," she cleared her throat for dramatic effect. ".that the two of you are stupid, simple-minded, self-absorbed prats without two thoughts to rub together in your heads. How could he even approach the idea of arguing, let alone about a girl, let alone a boy-crazy, talentless, deceptive, cruel, and idiotic girl? You two haven't shared a dorm with her for four years. Did you know she's dated Slytherins? More than once? And you actually fought over that piece of shit? Even with your reputation, James and Sirius, I never thought you would sink so low. I suppose now I was wrong. I will now allow time for you to marvel at your stupidity," she finished. James and Sirius were gaping with shock.  
  
"She's dated Slytherins?" James gasped. Lily slapped him upside the head.  
  
"Is that all that stuck out in my revelation? Make up or I'll hex you both into tomorrow's Quidditch match," she said. James said it first.  
  
"Sorry, Sirius. I didn't mean to er.break your ankle and such. And I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry," James said grudgingly. Lily nodded pointedly at Sirius.  
  
"And I'm sorry I called your girlfriend a self-absorbed hoe, and that I gave you a black eye," Sirius replied. "Good boys," Lily said. "I have to go finish my Potions essay, Madame Pomfrey should be back soon to heal your ankle," Lily said.  
  
"Oh. Shit," James moaned, "My potions essay. I haven't started. Lily, could you run up to my dorm and grab it from the top of my dresser for me? Please, Lils?" James pleaded.  
  
"Sure. Do you need yours too, Sirius?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," He answered. Lily left.  
  
James felt like a total ass. He had gotten into a fistfight with his best friend. And more to the point, his girlfriend was a skanky hoe. He sighed inwardly. He tried to think of a tactful way to dump her. Nothing entered his mind. He laughed out loud at Lily's antics. However, his musings were put on hold when Lily came back with their homework. They talked for a couple minutes, and then Madame Pomfrey came back to heal Sirius, and Lily left.  
  
James was still in pain. Although Madame Pomfrey had healed his bad wounds, she had left some places un-healed as punishment for fighting. He was thoroughly miserable, in more ways than one.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND, FOR THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM. POTTER! BLACK! FIGG! LISSETTE! MARTIN! McCAWLEY, AND POTTER!" Eric Mills, the current announcer of Quidditch yelled into the megaphone. Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor end.  
  
"FOR THE RAVENCLAWS.O'CALLEY! ESH! HARPER! KYE! McCLETCHLEY! RAYMOND! AND SO!" This time, cheers came from the Ravenclaw end. The game began, and James raced forward and took possession of the Quaffle.  
  
"AND JAMES POTTER, STAR CHASER IS IN POSSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE, AND IT LOOKS LIKE.IT LOOKS LIKE. YEP! JAMES POTTER SCORES! 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! Eric Mills sad into the megaphone. James was thoroughly happy with himself, and high-fived his fellow teammates. But before they could start another play, Jules dove suddenly, and caught the Snitch.  
  
"LOOKS LIKE GRYFFINDOR'S SEEKER, JULES POTTER, HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! 150 POINTS AND THE GAME TO GRYFFINDOR! The stadium filed out, and the Players went to their respective locker rooms.  
  
"For crissakes, Jules, you coulda' waited a bit, I didn't get one single hit in!" Parker said to his fiancé as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't even break a sweat!" Kylie exclaimed.  
  
"Count yourself as lucky, guys," Jules said, grinning.  
  
James looked forward to a nice dinner, and a night of pranks with Sirius, Remus, and Peter, (well, maybe not Peter).  
  
Iris's note: Yep! It was sickeningly short and dumb, but hey, you live and learn. To Quack Quack88: They are supposed to be acting like five-year- olds. That's the point. But just wait, he will have some growing up to do, just you wait. ^_^  
  
-Iris 


	5. Explanations

James  
  
By: Irisles  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: As always, I own no part of the copyrighted Harry Potter Universe. I own only those people and places that you don't recognize. Yay me. ^_^  
  
  
  
Iris's note: Hey guys! This chapter is going to be better, I promise. I was setting down the groundwork the last four chapters. I know my work is pitiful, but I'm getting better. Just you wait .  
  
-Iris  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Explanations  
  
(James's point of view)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
I was amazed with myself. I had been going out with Cassie for like two days, and already I was so sick of her I was actually physically nauseous. I would be talking to Sirius, or Remus, or Lily, and she would find some way to butt-in. I could have sworn I was losing my mind. Don't get me wrong, she was totally hot and I had a MAJOR crush on her, as superficial as that sounds. As I recall, the last time she did this was a few hours ago.  
  
~Three hours before~  
  
"James! I've got some M-a-j-o-r developments in Project Marauders, wanna here?"  
  
"Yeah, of course Sirius!" I exclaimed to my best friend.  
  
"Okay, I've got the book on how to prepare the final step in becoming Animagus. We have to do charms, brew potions, and teach ourselves some serious transfiguration. We should be ready by the Christmas holidays of fifth year, if everything goes well. Okay, you wanted-"  
  
All of the sudden Sirius stopped, and a look of annoyance as well as extreme dislike was aimed at the door of our dorm. Curious as to why he was pissed at the doorway, I turned around and groaned inwardly. Who was at the door but Cassie McCawley. My girlfriend. Yay James. I stood up and walked over to her. In a sickeningly sweet voice, she asked-  
  
"Jamie, wanna take a walk with me around the lake?" she asked as she batted her eyelashes in what was supposed to look sexy. It looked more like she had dirt in her eye or something.  
  
"Uh, Cassie? Can I take a rain check? I'm kind of on the busy side," I replied. Just as I feared, she started to pout. Dammit.  
  
"Cassie, look. I'll talk to you later, and we'll do something, I swear," I held up my hand in a 'scout's honor' type fashion. She let out and exasperated sigh and left, slamming the door behind her. Sirius wasted no time in rolling his eyes.  
  
~Present time~  
  
I want to dump her. Badly. And I'll work up the courage soon. Hopefully.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
I was meeting up with Lily in the Library after dinner, because I'm a lost cause in Charms, and she's a natural. Aren't I lucky to have a friend whose talent is in charms and has problems with Transfiguration, when I'm the exact opposite? We agreed to have these study sessions so we have a better shot at becoming Prefects next year. So anyway, I was on my way down to the Library after dinner, when guess what I see? Don't worry; it has nothing to do with Cassie, for once.  
  
Did I ever tell you about Victoria Gleason, one of Lily's two best friends? (The other being Arabella Figg.) Anyway, that's beside the point. Victoria is one of those girls with such radiant personalities; her inner beauty makes her beautiful on the outside, too. She's really short, (we're talkin' 5 feet, maybe), but she's really curvy with shiny brown hair, and the prettiest gray eyes. I know it sounds sappy, but whatever. So, as I was rounding the corner to enter the Library, I saw Victoria. Kissing someone. In the shadows. I couldn't tell who was with her right away, so I went a bit closer so I could see better. When I caught a glimpse of who was snogging her, I laughed out loud.  
  
It was Sirius.  
  
He didn't seem to notice I was there, however, and continued snogging Victoria, running his hand through her hair and such. When things started getting a bit too comfortable, coupled with the desire to humiliate Sirius, I cleared my throat. Loud. And at long last, Sirius disentangled himself from Victoria and turned to me, looking extremely annoyed.  
  
"Hey Sirius," I said, while waving my hand and winking at him mockingly. ".And Victoria! How the hell are ya?" I asked in what I knew was an irritating voice.  
  
"Hello, James. I'm fine thank you. To what do we owe this.pleasant.surprise?" Victoria smiled politely, as Sirius merely glared.  
  
"I'm good. But, unfortunately for you, I have to go to the library now. Take care!" I winked and walked off. I smiled to myself as I heard what sounded oddly like snogging reconvening somewhere behind me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I couldn't wait to tell Lily about what I saw. As I finally entered the Library, I saw a redhead poring over texts, which was unmistakably Lily. I walked over and sat down.  
  
"Lils! I've got some serious dirt!" I started excitedly. She looked up and smiled. For some odd reason, I didn't want her to stop smiling, but she did. Damn.  
  
"What is it, James? Is it bad?" Her look turned to worry. I grinned.  
  
"That depends. Do you think Victoria snogging Sirius in the corridor is bad?" Her jaw dropped.  
  
"Sirius? Seriously? No possible way." She answered.  
  
"Big way." I grinned again. She laughed too.  
  
"So, do you wanna start by helping me with Charms, or me you with Transfiguration? Either way is good for me," I asked.  
  
"I think you can tutor me first, I want to get it out of the way. I h-a-t-e Transfiguration,"  
  
Six hours and several thousand pieces of candy later, we had grasped our respective concepts. Lily was falling asleep fast, and my own eyes were itching with tiredness. Yep, Lily was officially out cold. I attempted to wake her up, to no avail. I was so screwed! So I did what made sense at the time. I picked her, our textbooks, and our wands up, and walked out of the Library easily. (Hey, Quidditch players aren't scrawny. Especially when your sister is the obsessed captain of your team. And what's more, Lily couldn't have weighed more than 95 pounds, and she wasn't much taller than 4'11''.) So I walked back towards the common room, and I was one turn from the portrait hole when I saw a girl with black hair enthusiastically snogging a tall, sandy-haired boy.  
  
"What is this, a brothel?" I asked, irritated. The two sprang apart like they were on fire. I gasped: It was Arabella and Remus!  
  
I laughed, as Remus blushed crimson. Arabella, however, didn't seem the least bit phased. I made a mental note to ask Remus and Sirius why they were snogging Lily's best friends, once we were all together.  
  
"Why exactly is Lily in your arms, James?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"And why are you snogging Arabella in the halls at one o'clock in the morning?" I retorted. Remus mumbled something the sounded like 'I asked you first.' Making the decision to leave when I was on top, I grinned and rounded the corner, now facing the portrait hole. I gave the password, 'Twinkle-Toes", and strode through. What I saw made me want to run right back through to the hall.  
  
"JAMES RAYMOND EDMUND POTTER! EXPLAIN YOURSELF! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME! AND WITH HER? FOR CRISSAKES, JAMES, THIS HAD BETTER BE GOOD!" My dearest girlfriend screeched at me at the top of her voice.  
  
"Good evening to you too, Cass." I smiled amiably at her. Her eyes dilated in rage, and I would have sworn she had turned purple. Breathing heavily, she walked deliberately up to me, getting so close I could see the whites of her eyes. And she slapped me across the face as hard as she possibly could. "Get bent, Potter." She said after, her voice dangerously soft. With that, she stomped out of the common room, slamming the portrait shut behind her. I sighed, and walked up the stairs to the Girl's Fourth Year dorms. Finding Lily's bed in the back, I laid her down gently, and closed her curtains. I noted, amused, that she had slept through the entire fight. Smiling to myself, I tiptoed out of the room, gently closing the door behind me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As I walked into my dorm, I noticed Remus, Sirius, and Peter were all awake, apparently waiting for me. I grinned.  
  
"Sirius, Remus, I believe you two have some things to share with me, concerning certain- ladies?" I folded my arms and raised my eyebrows at them. Remus started first, blushing and stammering.  
  
"Uh, well.you see James, uh. I've been.uh.with.Arabella for.uh.a.while now.and.well.I was going to tell you guys.and.um. I didn't?" He finished, smiling slightly. I nodded, grinning, and turned to Sirius.  
  
"Okay, Vic and I a going out, but we were waiting for a good time to tell everyone. K?" He said. I continued to grin.  
  
"Glad you finally decided to me. I'm gonna go to bed." I said, closing the curtains around me. I heard laughing and whispering.  
  
"So, James, you were carrying down the hall at one o'clock in the morning? It seems someone else has some explaining to do." Sirius said. I knew he was greatly enjoying this. I winced. This was going to be exciting to explain.  
  
  
  
  
  
((Iris's note: What didja think? I believe this is on of the longer, and hopefully better written, chapters, but you tell me. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I HAVEN'T HAD ANY IN A LOOOOOOOOOONG TIME! *Sobs* ))  
  
-Iris 


End file.
